


Call Me

by hunnybub



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybub/pseuds/hunnybub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Reader) is a humble, down to earth barista from New York City. Her life is going nowhere until she meets an intriguing customer while working a morning shift. She’d recognized his face from previous encounters, with the frequent visits he made to the coffee shop, but little did she know he’d already had his eyes on her from the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write about Suga for the longest so here we go! This is a work in progress so enjoy the first chapter! :-)

A hand emerges wearily from under a mound of disheveled covers to silence the rather unpleasant ringing of the blaring alarm. With eyes still loosely shut, the hand navigates across the bed towards the nightstand in a frantic search to end the bothersome noise.

 “Are you kidding me? I swear I just closed my eyes for a few minutes and it’s already morning?”

 (Reader’s name) eyes squint shut trying to ward off the filtered sunlight seeping through an opening in her curtains. The sudden glare from the light burns her eyes causing her to slam them shut before enveloping herself once again into the sea of blankets resting on her bed.

 “Just a few more minutes…then I’ll get— Wait! What time is it anyway?” (Reader’s name) springs herself up from the bed and reaches for her phone resting on the nightstand.

“7:30! My shift starts in 30 minutes and if I’m late again the manager will be on my ass! Great. This is just what I needed to start off this Monday morning.

 Now agitated and anxious, (Reader’s name) lunges towards her dresser in a desperate attempt to grab a decent outfit, and then rushes to the bathroom where she barely manages to get ready within a few minutes.

 “Well this is as good as it’s going to get I suppose,” (Reader’s name) says breathlessly as she stares into the mirror. Strands of her unkempt hair frame her face as the rest sits atop her head in a tousled bun.

 Walking towards the kitchen (Reader’s name) opens the fridge only to be met with week old Chinese leftovers and a half eaten strawberry yogurt. Aside from her already growing agitation of waking up late, she now was irritated with herself for her negligence of going grocery shopping over the weekend.

 “I guess breakfast is not an option for today...” (Reader’s name) glances at the clock in the hallway, “Shit! I have 15 minutes until my shift starts now. Fuck and with morning traffic there’s no way I’ll make it on time with a taxi.”

 Luckily for (Reader’s name), her apartment complex was only 3 blocks away from the coffee shop, which would only take her about a 10 minute run if the streets were not as crowded as she was anticipating.

“I really would prefer not using my legs, but it’s better than having to get an earful from that obnoxious bitch of a manager,” and with that (Reader’s name) was out her door, down the elevator, and out into the streets where she frenetically darted the entire 3 blocks.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

(Reader’s name) raised a single finger, and bent over, her hands on her knees “I made it! I actually made it on time.”

 Her face was flushed and her breaths came in short, shallow gasps. Beads of sweat took shape on her forehead as she hung her head low. After a few moments, her breathing no longer faltered and was quiet once again. She headed straight for the shop’s back door leading into the kitchen and immediately grabbed an apron and cap.

“Man, talk about rise and shine. There goes this week’s workout session.” After tying the apron’s strings around her waist and adjusting the cap on her head, she walked out back into the main floor of the shop where she stationed herself behind the cash register.

From behind she heard a teasing remark, “Hey (Reader’s name) I thought you’d never show up.”

 She looked back to find her co-worker greeting her with a playful smirk as he began to prep the orders for some of the early risers already seated.

“Oh shut up Daichi. Don’t give me any of that right now. I’m tired. I’m hungry. I’m annoyed. Oh! Did I mention that I was tired?”

 Chuckling, Daichi patted her lightly on the back, “Oh come on, did somebody wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?”

 “More like woke up from the fiery depths of hell. I guess today is just not in my favor,” and with that (Reader’s name) turned back around and waited for the next customer to arrive.

 This was all apart of (Reader’s name) daily work routine. Waking up late, hauling ass to the coffee shop, and hearing Daichi’s tantalizing comments once she arrived. But what she also kept in mind on her agenda was seeing _him._ Every Monday she knew that at exactly 9:00 am _he_ would walk in, order his French vanilla latte, and sit at the table near the back of the shop reading whatever piece of literature he brought in that day.

 “8:45? He should be here soon enough” (Reader’s name) let out an exasperated sigh and propped her elbows on the counter as she waited for him to walk through the shop’s door.

 Daichi’s voice brought her back to reality, “(Reader’s name)! I need to restock some items in the back, do you think you can take care of these orders in the meantime?”

 “Huh? Oh sure no problem just leave it to me,” she answered waving her hand to send him to the back. (Reader’s name) was in the midst of brewing the coffee and making espressos when she heard the shop’s door bell ring, signaling that a customer had entered.

 She swiftly turned around, “Welcome how can I help—”

 There _he_ stood. Her eyes traced over his tall slender figure, from his messy grey hair, to the mole beneath his left eye, down to his black boots. Today, he was wearing a grey-knitted pullover with cuffed jeans and a scarf. _Fuck._ She wondered how was it that he always looked so _good._ There was something about his presence that would make anyone’s heart flutter. He had this air of sophistication and elegance about him that made (Reader’s name) want to sink her teeth into him.

 She pushed away her thoughts and cleared her throat “Um, What is it that I can get you sir?” _She already knew the answer._

He parted his lips and began to speak, “I’ll have a large French vanilla latte, please.”

 (Reader’s name)’s thoughts wandered once again _, ‘His voice is so soft…I wonder what he sounds like when he’s moaning.’_

“Will that be all sir?” By this point, she could hardly stop herself from staring at his face, so she hoped that he’d already take his seat in his usual spot that way she could admire him from afar.

 “Yes that’ll be it,” he flashed a quick, bright smile that she was sure killed her at first glance.

 “Your total will be $4.25, and could you give me your name for the order,” (Reader’s name) mustered out as she made the calculations on the register.

 “It’s going to be for Suga, miss” he replied handing her $5.

_‘Oh fuck me’_

_“_ Here’s your change sir I’ll have it right out for you,” she said smiling gently at him.

 He nodded and turned towards the back of the shop, just like she expected, and sat patiently taking out a novel from the leather bag he carried.

 (Reader’s name) thought to herself _‘Today’s the day I finally talk to him.’_

 


	2. Let's Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's a little fluff :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay um hope you enjoy chapter two! this is fun lol

Suga’s eyes scanned each line from the page meticulously, as his index finger and thumb tugged lightly at the bottom of his lip. Right now he was no longer in a coffee shop in New York City, but he was with Lemuel Gulliver, embarked on a daring voyage across the New England seas.

_‘And it must be confessed, that from the great intercourse of trade and commerce between both realms…there are few persons of distinction, but what can hold conversation in both tongues.’_

Literature was a place of solace for Suga. He could get lost in its burlesque sensibility of emotion invoked within the passages, allowing him to embrace his romantic nature for adventure and discovery.

Upon reading Gulliver’s arrival in Lilliput, he was interrupted from his thoughts from (Reader’s name) voice echoing across the room.

“Order for Suga, one large French vanilla latte!” she announced from behind the counter.

Suga folded the corner of the page before closing the book and settling it on top of the table.

Pushing himself back from the seat, he got up and walked over towards the counter where he reached for the drink awaiting for him. Before returning back to his world of fiction, Suga couldn’t help but take a swift glance at (Reader’s name) while she submerged herself in filling the several drink requests made by the incoming customers.

_‘She’s so cute when she’s anxious’_

When was it when he first started noticing her sedulous work ethic? Sure, he had noticed she was late a few times, but that had never stopped her from showing up, ready to request overtime if needed.

That’s what he liked most about her. How she never wavered. How she always pushed herself to her limits knowing that the shop was short on staff. He also liked how awkward and rambunctious she was no matter how early it was.

 

He remembered one occasion when he showed up before her shift, sitting calmly with his latte in his spot as he usually does. This time he wanted to see what she looked like rushing into the shop, flustered and out of breath. Sure enough within a matter of minutes, (Reader’s name) bustled through the door, hair frizzy and matted, with her shirt inside out revealing a white lacy bra on display.

“Daichi! Am I late or did I make it this time?” Her cheeks were flushed as she tried to match her breathing with the rising and falling of her chest. Suga blushed when he realized where he was staring now and shook his head as he waited for her to speak again.

Daichi’s face resembled that of annoyance and amusement. “Um, just barely. What is it that you do that makes you late majority of the time! For Christ’s sake you live 3 blocks down. If anything you should be the first one to arrive!”  

Suga watched as (Reader’s name)’s lips went into a pout while her hands moved to resting on her hips, “Oh hush, what matters is that I am here now! Now stop treating me like a child and let me get the coffee brewing.”

Daichi scoffed, “At least some children _know_ how to dress themselves properly.”

“What do you mean? What’s wrong with my out—OH MY GOD! How long has it been since you could see my bra!” She looked utterly mortified and it took everything in Suga to suppress himself from going into hysterics.

“From the moment you came in it anyone could’ve seen that _adorable_ lacy piece of garment” Daichi made sure to emphasize the word only to taunt her more than he already was.

When Suga turned back to see what state (Reader’s name) was in, he was instead met with her burning gaze. As if her cheeks couldn’t become anymore crimson than they were when she rushed in, she roughly covered her chest with her arms as she sprinted for the back room.

Once out of sight, Suga found himself relived with letting out a muffled laugh as he went back to drinking his now cold latte.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After reminiscing in that memory, he found himself watching (Reader’s name)’s rushed movements as he made his way back to his table, ready to indulge back into Gulliver’s Travels.

“I wonder what he’s reading toady?” (Reader’s name)’s eyes observed how absorbed Suga was while holding the novel. She watched how his eyes flicked back and forth as he flipped the pages showing how fast paced he was reading.

_“How should I approach him? What should I say to get his attention? Oh god I said I was going to talk to him, but what the hell am I supposed to say!”_

(Reader’s name)’s thoughts were all over the place, when she didn’t notice him gathering his belongings to leave.

_“Wait. What. He’s leaving? No no no no I’m supposed to talk to him. If I don’t say anything now, I’ll just end up pussying out later. Fuck! Why is it so nerve-wracking talking to ONE guy! Geeze. You know what, fuck it. I’ll just comment something about how I always see him reading! Perfect, maybe that’ll break the ice.”_

(Reader’s name) mustered up what ever confidence she had and called out his name,

“Um, Suga!”

Suga eyebrows raised as jolted his head in her direction, “Yes miss?” _“Oh okay fuck. I actually didn’t think that I’d have the balls to call out to him but fuck I actualy did. Um okay okay okay what was I going to say? Oh right the books!”_

“I ah—um…I just wanted to say that I always see you reading when you come in and I was just uh interested into what uh you were reading today,” (Reader’s name) couldn’t manage to give him complete direct contact, seeing how overbearing his beauty was in such close range. Her palms began to sweat as she stood there under the intensity of his stare.

She looked up to see his lips curving up into a small smirk as he spoke, “Oh so you have been watching then?”

_“Wait, fuck. Now that I think about it, for me to notice that he’s a frequent reader I would have to be watching him whenever he comes. Oh my, I probably sound like some weirdo! I think I just dug myself a grave.”_

At a loss for words, (Reader’s name) tried to explain herself, “I—I—I mean I just noticed from you being a regular! Yeah, that’s all! And when I see you walk in I just…so happen to notice when you’re carrying a book.

_“Fucking kill me. Well looks like I can never come back here again, goodbye world.”_

Suga let out a small giggle, “I’m just teasing, and today I’m reading one of Jonathan Swift’s works, Gulliver’s Travels. It’s quite interesting! Have you heard of it before?”

(Reader’s name) couldn’t help but get stand there dumbfounded as she tried to compose a coherent sentence. She fell awestruck as she watched his face brighten up as he went on explaining what the content of the book was. She was in. _Deep._

“I’ve definitely heard of him before! I haven’t read that particular piece, but I did read one of his other works, A Modest Proposal! Have you?” (Reader’s name) couldn’t believe she was standing there having a casual conversation with Suga. It was almost too good to be true. 

“Ah yes! I found his satirical tone and lighthearted irony amusing,” Suga answered while offering a slight smile. (Reader’s name) felt as though she could get lost in time just by staring at his lips.

“My thoughts exactly! Especially the part where he refers to babies being a source of nourishment and diet. I thought that was an absurdly sardonic solution to the poverty in Ireland!”

It was then that there little rendezvous was put on hold when Daichi came out from the back kitchen, “(Reader’s name)! The manager wants to have a word with you. He’s in his office waiting.”

Not wanting to stop their conversation (Reader’s name) nodded in disappointment, “Okay, I’ll be right there.” She looked back at Suga, “I’d really love to talk to you more about literature, but as you can see duty calls.”

Suga just nodded, understanding that this was goodbye for now, “If you want to continue our little discussion, I’ll be working at the library downtown. Stop on by anytime after your shift ends. I’d be more than happy if you paid a visit.”

(Reader’s name) felt her breath hitch at the thought of them two spending time together. _“It’s almost like a date. Holy shit.”_

“Definitely! Okay well then talk to you soon.” And with that she turned around and headed for the dreaded manager’s office.


	3. What to Expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another update for those who have been reading! Thank you for the kudos :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!!

It wasn’t that she had any definitive reason to have issues with the manager; it was that (Reader’s name) simply didn’t know how to handle him. If there was anyone who could aggravate her more than Daichi, it was her pain in the ass manager, Tanaka _._ Her first impression of him was all but desirable. If there were one word to describe him, it would be _loud._

At first glance, one would not assume Tanaka to be the type who’d own a pleasant coffee shop near the heart of the city. His physical attributes depicted him to be more of a lax delinquent. However, (Reader’s name) had come to learn while working under him that when any subject carried towards anything coffee related, he was by far the most passionate person one could meet. And because of this, he was an extremely diligent superior, meaning that tardiness was _no_ excuse.

As (Reader’s name) approached the office door, she could already here his unyielding voice as he spoke on the phone, “What do you mean the shipments been delayed? Are you fucking kidding me? Oh, it’s not like I’m running a business or anything…”

Before she could even knock, Tanaka had already heard her footsteps approaching and so called out to her, “(Reader’s name) is that you? If so, get your ass in here will ya!” 

 _“Here we fucking go.”_ What (Reader’s name) despised most was having to hold her tongue as Tanaka unleashed his ruthless reprimands. As much as she would _love_ to respond back with some witty remark, she did understand her position as being the subordinate. Thus she would have to settle with just letting him have his go at her.

Tanaka pointed to the seat positioned in front of his desk to direct (Reader’s name) to wait there as he finished his phone call. “Yeah, yeah. Alright well I’m not paying you guys shit until I get my orders by the end of the week. I have other more important matters to attend to so I’ll be hanging up now,” and with that he tossed the phone onto the desk’s surface and reclined back onto his superfluously, large leather chair.

He raised his index fingers to the sides of his temples and began rubbing them in circular motions as he spoke, “Listen (Reader’s name). I can tell by the look on your face that what ever it is I’m about to say will mean jack shit to you, so I’ll just cut to the chase.” 

(Reader’s name)’s body tensed, hoping that he wouldn’t bring up the fact that she has been barely making it on time to work lately. _“Oh fuck. I swear if this meeting is about my ‘tardiness’ again I will not hesitate to punch the wall. For crying out loud, at least I actually made it on time today!”_  

Tanaka breathed out heavily, “We need more manpower.”

_“What? So… I’m not getting my ass chewed out today? Thank the fucking heavens!”_

(Reader’s name) attempted to hide how relieved she was, “Oh, really? I was waiting for you to notice that Daichi and I alone are working our asses off and it could be of a little help if we had some more assistance.”

“Alright smartass, anyway I want the two of you posting flyers around the block, and I’ll be posting more ads up to draw in the help. Also if the two of you have any one you want to recommend just run it by me beforehand. I don’t plan on wasting my time by holding an interview for some half-assed nitwit that could care less about quality coffee. I already have to deal with you as it is,” Tanaka reached in one of the drawers of his desk and pulled out a stack of papers. “Here are the flyers. You and Daichi figure out who’s doing what. That’s all I wanted to talk to you about, so you can return to whatever it was that you were doing.”

(Reader’s name) nodded and preceded to leave the room, but not before having the last word, “Good talk, chief!”

Tanaka looked up just before she shut the door, “Oh, and don’t think that I haven’t been noticing how close you’ve been cutting it to get to work. Unless you want me to dock your next paycheck, I’d suggest getting your ass here 2 hours before the opening hours.”

 _“Just when I thought…”_ (Reader’s name) turned back with a plastered smile, “Will do!”

 ~~~~~~~~~ 

The evening breeze was crisp, and fresh. (Reader’s name)’s hectic shift had come to an end and she couldn’t wait to get back to the comfort of her quaint apartment. As she walked down the crowded pavement, she watched as the lingering sun faded into a scarlet haze as it began to set. Autumn was her favorite. Between the rosiness of the leaves and chill of the air, (Reader’s name) could never get enough of the fall weather.

Turning the corner of the apartment complex, she headed hastily for the entrance of the elevators. She couldn’t wait to take a soothing bath, stuff her face with the Ben and Jerry’s ice cream she bought last week, and curl up on her couch while watching a movie. As soon as the lift descended and the doors slid open, (Reader’s name) rushed inside and repeatedly pressed her floor’s button.

“Hurry up, dammit.” Her impatience was growing and was amplified with a hand suddenly stopping the doors from closing. _“Are you kidding me?”_

When the doors reopened, they revealed none other than her _‘beloved’_ neighbor, Kuroo.

Once he saw her face, his expression brightened as his lips curled up stretching out into his dimples, “Oh, (Reader’s name)! Good to see you, mind if I catch a lift?”

(Reader’s name) was actually quite fond of Kuroo and his roommate, Bokuto. Ever since she moved in across the hall a year and a half ago, they have been nothing but welcoming and kindhearted to her. Not to mention they also _loved_ inviting themselves over to her place whenever they pleased. She usually didn’t mind, as she had grown accustomed to their immaturity and liveliness, but today she just wanted alone time.

As much as (Reader’s name) wanted to avoid small talk she knew it was inevitable, “I mean we’re both headed for the same floor so might as well. How’s your day been so far?” 

Kuroo worked at a family restaurant downtown where the majority of customers were high school students. As a result, he’d usually return from his shift with a wad of tips he claimed he got from his “fangirls.” It wasn’t too hard to believe seeing that aside from his outgoing personality, he was tall, good-looking, and fit. “It was busy as usual, but quite honesty I’m just glad to be home. I can’t wait to get naked and lounge about my room in nothing but my drawers.”

(Reader’s name) raised an eyebrow trying to hide her grin, “Thanks for the...uh excessive information. You and me are on the same boat. It’s been a slow Monday and nothing beats the comfort of your own home.” The elevator doors opened and they both got off.

Kuroo chuckled, “You can say that again. Anyway I’ll see you later _beautiful_ ; I’ll let Bokuto know you said hello.” 

(Reader’s name) blushed at the small comment; he always made sure to make some type of flirtatious remark, “Oh be quiet, and please do. Have a good night.” The two of them parted ways and now she was finally alone.

 

As (Reader’s name) scooped in another spoonful of chocolate ice cream while watching one of her favorite films, she found her thoughts wondering back to Suga. The more she thought about visiting the library, the more she found her heart racing and palms sweating. _“I’ve had one conversation with the guy and he’s already making me feel like this, great. God give me strength.”_

She wasn’t quite sure what tomorrow would bring, but what she was certain of was how damn good the ice cream was and how _hot_ Suga was making her feel.


End file.
